The Plimpton Stimulation
"The Plimpton Stimulation" 'is the twenty-first episode of the third season of ''The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on May 10, 2010. Summary Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton visits at Sheldon's invitation and she seems more interested in with everyone rather than visiting Caltech. Extended Plot Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton, a from Princeton University, comes to Caltech for a visit. At first she seems like a typical absent minded professor. Sheldon arranges her trip, and offers her to stay in his bed (with Sheldon sleeping on the ), rather than a which he perceives as less hospitable. Leonard tries to impress her by talking to her about her work, but she's more interested in having sex with Leonard, which he very much welcomes. The next morning, Sheldon is completely oblivious to what happened overnight, but Penny immediately detects what happened based on Leonard's and Elizabeth's , and becomes , because she broke up with Leonard not too long ago. Later that day, at the Caltech cafeteria, Dr. Plimpton meets Raj and wants to bed him, too. That night, Howard and Leonard come to Raj's apartment for Halo night and find Elizabeth there, so she suggests sex with all three guys. Howard and Leonard are uncomfortable at this since it would involve seeing each other naked. Leonard ia also confused because he thought that she and Elizabeth shared something special. At last, Raj manages to lock the other two out and has sex with Elizabeth alone. At the end of the show, Leonard and Penny discuss whether or not he needs to explain to Penny what happened. Although Penny keeps insisting that he doesn't need to explain anything, Leonard explains that he had sex with Dr. Plimpton because "she let him". Critics "You can't argue with good farce. Even in a short scene like the one we got at the end here it can generate tremendous easy laughter. Dr Plimpton tries to seduce Raj, Howard and Leonard at the same time leading to a really funny punch line...The problem was the writers couldn't decide who the story was really about. The first half of the episode was all about Sheldon as the writers exploited every amusing thing he could say about a female guest coming to stay. Then once Leonard slept with Dr Plimpton the episode became about him and how Penny would be affected by his dalliance...A fun episode with plenty to keep you chuckling. But wait for it...this could have been so much more." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'''Title Reference: Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton comes to visit Sheldon for the purpose of science collaboration but winds up the three other guys and having sex with Leonard and Raj. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=286 *This episode was watched by 13.73 million people. Quotes Elizabeth Plimpton: Do you like ? Howard: Yeah, sure. In fact, I'm a . Elizabeth: Not tonight. Tonight, you are a delivery man. You brought soup, but, uh-oh, Raj and I don't have enough money to pay you. So we'll have to come to some other kind of arrangement. Howard: Beg your pardon? Elizabeth: You two figure out the details, I'm going to change into something I don't mind getting ripped off my milky flesh. Howard: Elizabeth goes into another room What the frak? Raj: Go away. She wants New Delhi, not kosher deli. Besides, you have a girlfriend. Howard: We broke up weeks ago. Raj: Why didn't you say anything? Howard: I was waiting for the right time. This is the right time. Leonard: arriving Hey, who's ready for Halo? Raj: Oh, this is like a nightmare. Get lost! Howard: He's right. The numbers are shaky enough as it is. Leonard: I don't understand. Elizabeth: head through door Oh, good. Leonard's here. Raj: Good?! Leonard: Elizabeth, what's going on? Elizabeth: What's going on is you and Howard are my moving men and Raj is my new landlord and I don't have enough money to pay any of you. back inside the room Leonard: Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting? Howard: Yep! Welcome to the Penthouse Forum. Trivia *Sheldon states, "Pets are banned under The Roommate Agreement, with the exception of service animals, such as and, one day, y-enhanced helper ."'' In ''"The Zazzy Substitution" ''and '"'The Ornithophobia Diffusion'", Sheldon ''violates ''this rule.'' *The yogurt is referred to again in Season 5, "The Weekend Vortex". Gallery Gre9.jpg|You make science come alive. Gre8.jpg|Leonard meets Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton Gre6.jpg|Hi-lo. Gre5.jpg|Oh, it's Leonard. Gre4.jpg|I say it happened. Gre3.jpg|Sheldon, Elizabeth and Leonard. Gre2.jpg|Elizabeth wants Raj. Gre14.jpg|If you want to sleep with Sheldon's friend, I say go for it. Gre12.jpg|What the frak? Gre11.jpg|In the living room. Gre10.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Gre1.png|And I don't have any money to pay you. Video Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Articles With Videos Category:Halo Category:Dungeons and Dragons